A Fox's Faith
by GrayPaulineces
Summary: Tails is having a hard time believing in himself, and therefore gets haunted by nightmares. Can Sally and Bunnie comfort the little guy? Rated M for mature content. Requested by Sonicshadowandtailsfanforever.


**Author's note: All events in this story are entirely fictional. All characters belong to Sega and/or Archie. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and should not be treated otherwise.**

* * *

"Sonic, are you sure this is the right way?" Tails asked, hugging close to Princess Sally as they were walking in the dark woods with Sonic, Bunnie, and Antoine.

"Robotnik's forces were spotted here this afternoon, this has got to be the right way," Sonic answered.

Usually this was the hour Tails was already tucked in his bed, preceded by a bedtime story from Sally or Bunnie, or both. However, since the current situation was deemed an emergency, both Sally and Bunnie had to go, and Tails could not be left alone, especially after Rotor's disappearance.

"I'm scared..." Tails murmured, still not distancing himself a single inch from Sally.

"Don't worry Tails, we're all here to keep you safe," Sally replied to the frightened fox and patted his head.

"Les targets are close, I can sense them here," Antoine said. "Sois prête, Bunnie."

"Ah'm right behind ya, sugah," Bunnie replied. "Ah'm aquirin' those targets."

"Stay on guard, guys," Sonic ordered.

"Tails, do you know what I do when I feel uncomfortable?" Sally asked the frightened fox, who looked into her eyes. "I sing something or think of something I like to ease my mood."

"If you say so," Tails stuttered. "I know that pizza goes with broccoli..." he sang to himself.

"No, it's 'I know that things are going wrong for me'," Sonic replied to him.

"Vouz really let him listen to such heavy music?" a disturbed Antoine asked.

"Come on Ant, don't be so heavy," Sonic replied.

"Besides, pizza with broccoli ain't such a bad combination," Bunnie added. She suddenly heard a rustling sound in the bushes. "What was that!?" she asked.

"Sacre bleu, they're here!" Antoine snapped. "Prepare to die, putains!"

"Ant, keep quiet!" Sonic responded. "There are children here, you know!"

'Not cool, Sonic. Not cool,' Tails thought to himself.

Suddenly, an army of Robotnik's forces attacked Sonic and the gang. Sonic tried a homing attack on one of the robots, but no damage was inflicted.

"Dang, those robots seem to be made of a powerful type of metal that not even your homing attack can pierce through it!" Sally said.

"Damn it, this doesn't make things any easier!" Bunnie replied.

"I hate it when things don't get any easier," Sonic muttered.

Several robots suddenly released metallic arms and grabbed everyone but Tails, trapping them inside a glass case!

"PUTAINS!" Antoine screamed.

"Tails, help us!" the others shouted.

However, Tails just stood there. Scared. 'Now is my chance to prove myself...' he thought to himself in fear. 'I'm not scared, I'm not scared... I can do this... I'm definitely not scared...'

But he could not lie to himself any longer.

"I AM SCARED! I'm scared and I'm not strong enough to protect you!"

Now he could only watch his friends trapped inside the robots they had always used to eliminate and wait for the end to come.

But in the end it doesn't even matter.

Especially when this entire event is null and void.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Not many occasions involve such loud screams coming from Tails' hut, especially not in those hours. It was 2:30 AM, and Tails had a sudden extreme insomnia issue. "Whew, it was just a nightmare," he cried in relief. "But that nightmare was right. I am too weak to protect my friends, or myself. I can't believe in myself."

Sally Acorn and Bunnie Rabbot later entered Tails' room after hearing his scream. They were shocked once noticing the countless tears and sweat-drops on the two-tailed fox's face. They both went to both of his sides, Sally on his left and Bunnie on his right.

"Tails, what's the matter?" Sally asked while patting Tails' head. "Why did you scream?"

"Boy, looks like ya had a horrible dream sugar," Bunnie said.

"Yes..." Tails sobbed.

"Gee Tails, you're all sweaty," Sally said in concern. "Why don't you tell Aunt Sally and Bunnie what happened?"

Tails gulped and explained his nightmare to the two girls. The two girls he put his trust the most.

"We were all walking in the woods, with Sonic and Antoine, and suddenly Robotnik's forces came and captured all of you! I was the only one left, but I just stood there like a coward... because it's true, I am a coward. I am just a weak coward who cannot protect his friends or believe in himself. What do you all find in me anyway? I'm just a burden to all of you, ain't I?"

Sally and Bunnie gasped in shock once hearing the boy's question. His statement obviously saddened them. They love Tails, and they never want him to be miserable.

"Tails my darling, you're not a burden," Sally said as she and Bunnie climbed on Tails' bed. "We love it when you're here with us."

"But Aunt Sally, what do you even find me?" Tails asked in confusion. "Ain't I just the little kid who's simply here for the hell of it?"

"Come on sugah, don't be so hard on yo'self," Bunnie replied while patting Tails' shoulder. "You can fly, no one else of us here can do that, sugah."

"And you can invent amazing things beyond imagination!" Sally added.

"I know I'm capable of doing so, but I'm still not strong enough to protect any of you... or myself," Tails sighed. "Every time we encounter the forces of Robotnik I can't help but rush for the nearest place to hide. Every time I want to finally prove the world I can believe in myself, I realize I'm just fooling myself. And if that's not enough, I just feel so lonely sometimes, especially when you aren't here with me."

Sally and Bunnie were surprised by Tails' rant about himself. They couldn't help but feel sorry for the little guy. They both started patting the two-tailed fox's head ever so tenderly while smiling sweetly towards him. Tails, in turn, looked at Sally and Bunnie in slight confusion, having no clue what they were planning for him.

"Don't worry sugar," Bunnie said. "Everyone eventually gets their chances to shine."

"And you're never alone, dear," Sally added. "We're always with you, even if you're alone. We will never let anything bad happen to you, and neither will Sonic."

"I'm glad you believe in me, but I'm still not sure if I can believe in myself," Tails replied.

"I actually have a way to help you believe in yourself," Sally responded sweetly and winked at Bunnie, and then they both took their clothes off.

"Sally, Bunnie, what are you doing!?" Tails asked in shock. He was not used to seeing mature girls topless. He was even more shocked once the two nude girls hugged him sweetly.

"Come on Tails, I thought you liked getting hugged by us," Sally said sweetly.

"I do, but why do you have to be nude?" Tails asked in confusion. While getting hugged, he could feel the breasts of Sally and Bunnie pressing against himself.

"Tails sugah, sooner or later ya'll have to experience that sensation," Bunnie answered and chuckled. "So we figured out, why not sooner?"

Tails gulped. "Uh... good point here, Bunnie..." he hesitated as he started sweating heavily. He even started feeling more nervous once Bunnie and Sally started kissing and licking his face together. "No, please stop!" he begged.

"Are you sure?" Sally and Bunnie asked seductively as they kept kissing and licking the fox's face. Just then, he started to like it.

"On second thought, I actually like it," he giggled. However, the two-tailed fox did not notice that Sally's lips were slowly progressing towards his own lips before finally coming in contact with them, surprising Tails. Once feeling the princess' tongue inside his oral cavity, Tails closed his eyes and started coping.

"Would ya look at that," Bunnie giggled, "you were really grossed out by kisses at first and now ya seem to cooperate like a pro, sugah!"

Sally later pulled away gently, and Tails reached for Bunnie so he could kiss her too. "I knew you'd change your mind about kisses sooner or later, darling," Sally said as she watched Tails and Bunnie in the same manner she had previously kissed the fox. She also noticed something rising from underneath his blanket between his legs. She knew what it meant. Bunnie noticed it too after breaking her kiss with Tails.

"Sally... Bunnie... that was wonderful..." Tails said faintly. "I've never felt so good in my life."

"This is just the beginning, babe," Sally replied. "Are you ready for step two?" she asked as she aimed her breasts at Tails' mouth. Tails looked at her in confusion, to which she simply replied: "Just do the same thing you did with your mother when you were little."

"You mean... you're going to breastfeed me?" Tails asked.

Sally nodded. "Just pretend as if I was your mommy," she giggled.

"OK Sally," Tails replied and started suckling on Sally's left breast. "Mmm, feels good!" he said.

"You know Tails, during breastfeeding, it also makes the feeder feel good," Sally said.

"So does it make you feel good as well when I do this?" Tails asked.

"Of course sweetie," Sally answered. "And it even feels better when both breasts are getting fed from."

"I'm not sure if I can handle both of your breasts in my mouth, Aunt Sally," Tails responded.

"That's where Bunnie comes into the picture," Sally replied and signaled Bunnie to come over. Bunnie got the cue and started suckling on Sally's right breast. "She's become a true expert at this," Sally moaned.

"Really? For how long have you two been practicing this?" Tails asked.

"For a long time, sugar," Bunnie answered and patted Tails' head. "Sally and Ah have been girlfriends for years now, babe."

"How does Sonic handle this?" the fox asked.

"He is with Amy now, remember?" Sally replied as she kept breastfeeding the fox and the bunny. Literally speaking, she started oozing milk into their mouths.

"Mmm, yummy!" Tails said happily.

"I'm glad you like it, darling," Sally giggled.

"Wanna try me too, sugah?" Bunnie asked.

"Sure Bunnie, why not?" Tails replied, and he and Sally started dominating Bunnie's breasts. She patted both of their heads while they were at it. "Mmm, extra carrot flavor!" he said.

"Tee hee hee, you're funny, sugah!" Bunnie laughed. "Say Tails, would ya like to see us kiss?"

"Uh, sure Bunnie, go ahead," Tails replied. Sally and Bunnie started kissing in front of Tails, who was already used to seeing Sally kissing Sonic back when they were still together. After a while, the same rise Sally had noticed under Tails' blanket several minutes ago was getting higher, and both Sally and Bunnie knew what it meant.

The two girls stopped kissing and crawled towards Tails again, looking at the ascent underneath his blanket even closer. They winked at each other and pulled away the blanket, thus revealing what really made it rise.

"Sally sugah, look who came for a visit!" Bunnie chuckled.

"Then let's greet it in the most loving manner imaginable, sweetheart," Sally replied. Both she and Bunnie bent down towards Tails.

"Hold on a minute please, what are you doing now!?" a startled Tails asked in shock.

"Just lie here and relax, honey," Sally answered. "We are going to make you feel even better than ever, trust me." The girls then started licking Tails. He felt nervous at first, but he got used to the idea rather quickly.

"Bunnie, Sally, that tickles!" the two-tailed Fox laughed.

"Oooh, is someone ticklish?" Sally asked seductively.

"Ye-he-he-he-he-hes!" Tails kept laughing.

"Someone's belly here sure seems sensitive," Bunnie giggled as she and Sally kept licking the fox's belly. They both kept licking while slowly progressing downwards to his legs. "Hmm, tastes sweet, as sweet as sugah!" Bunnie said.

"Indeed it is," Sally added with a giggle. "How does this feel, Tails? Are you feeling something there, sweetie?"

"Yes, I do feel kind of weird there, but it feels so good, I don't want you to stop," Tails moaned. "Ooooohhh..."

"Wait sugah, here's another part even more fun than this!" Bunnie said and crawled towards Tails before sitting on his face. "Start licking, sugah," she ordered.

"OK Bunnie," Tails replied and obeyed. "Am I doing well?"

"Oh yeah sugah, y'all are doin' great!" Bunnie answered happily. "Come on Sally sugah, ya don't wanna miss the fun, do ya?"

"No way babe, I'm coming too!" Sally replied and climbed on Tails' belly. She then leaned towards Bunnie and started kissing her on her mouth. They two girls were kissing and hugging each other for several minutes, with Tails underneath them, until Tails eventually ran out of energy. He just lay there, smiling.

"Looks like someone had a good time," Bunnie chuckled.

"Yeah, Bunnie..." Tails replied faintly. "Sally, Bunnie... thank you so much... I had such a great time..."

"We're glad we managed to cheer you up, darling," Sally responded with a giggle. "Now do you feel you can believe in yourself, Tails?"

"Definitely," Tails answered in an exhausted yet satisfied tone. "Thanks again, girls."

"No problem, sugah," Bunnie replied. "Wow, it sure is late. Let's go, sugah," she added, and then she held Sally's hand and prepared to leave.

"Sally, Bunnie, wait," Tails said and the girls stopped and turned around towards Tails again.

"What is it, hun?" Sally replied.

"Could you perhaps sleep with me tonight, please?" Tails asked.

Sally and Bunnie looked at each other and nodded. "Sure thing, babe," they replied to Tails and walked back towards his bed. They crawled into the two-tailed fox's bed, pulled the blanket above the three of them, and cuddled Tails.

"Thank you girls," Tails said quietly with a smile. "Good night Sally, good night Bunnie."

"Good night Tails," the girls replied as Tails closed his eyes and fell asleep. Sally and Bunnie kissed each other's lips before falling asleep themselves, with Tails between them.


End file.
